Old Magic
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: AU Eragon Rider lives with his father and grandfather. He has some of the best friends in the world and he is set to date the most popular and kind girl in the school. Then Murtagh Flyte turned up and everything in his old magic changed. EraMur


Whoo! This was a looong chapter... Well, this is my new story and it is dedicated to **sussiekitten** who's writing has inspired me to (finally) write about these two boys. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember, I don't own Eragon.

**Warning:** Slash (shonen-ai), MurEraMur (incest) and possibly femslash (shojo-ai) Rating is T, (for now) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

* * *

Eragon Rider stepped through the mess that was his father's room. Don't get him wrong, his father was a great man and Eragon loved him a lot. But Morzan was messy, especially when he was hit with one of his epiphanies. Morzan Rider and his father Galbatorix were two of the most renowned writers in Alagaësia. They were also the most scatterbrained writers in all of Alagaësia hence Eragon was always picking up after them. The boy cringed as he picked up his father's boxers gingerly, he loved his dad. But did he have a slight problem with the constant dropping of clothes that he wore. Seriously, sure his dad was only in his mid-thirties, but that was no excuse to just lounge around. His father was in a meeting whilst Eragon stayed in Varden so the boy just cleaned up the house, his form of a warped revenge.

He quickly gathered up all the clothes around the house and stuck them into the washing machine. He smiled as he surveyed the now clean house, the phone rang shrilly throughout the house and he went to pick it up.

"Hello, Rider residence," he answered professionally. "Eragon speaking."

"Hello Eragon," a familiar voice said calmly. Eragon tried desperately to match the voice to a face. "It's Brom." Eragon couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sorry sir, you sound really different over the phone," he said honestly.

"Eragon; Angela, Miss Greyfolk, has requested that you come earlier tomorrow morning so that you can help introduce one of the newer students to the school. He is an older student who will be in the same classes as you AP classes."

"Yes sir," the boy replied. His father's best friend was always so formal over the phone. It probably didn't help that he was Eragon's year level supervisor for the next few years.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow at eight fifteen sharp." The phone clicked and Eragon hung up the phone. Today was the last day of the summer holidays before his second last year of school. So presumably the new kid would be in the year above. He had barely walked out of the room again when the phone rang again.

"Hey Eragon!" came a chirpy, hyperactive voice.

"Who the hell is this?" he spat out in surprise.

"Honestly, you fall for that every time!" the teenage boy said with a laugh.

"Shut up Oromis!" came another voice through the phone.

"Hey Saph, Oro," he said to the phone.

"What about me?" a more carefree voice came.

"Glaedr, Eragon didn't know that you were there," Saphira explained to her slightly younger brother. Eragon couldn't help but laugh at the triplets on the other line. The same conversation played out every time they called him together.

"Right, can we just get to the point?" he said after a few minutes of their bickering. Saphira coughed lightly.

"Well, since it's the last day of the summer vacation... I thought we should meet up after so long for some great big end of holiday bash!" she said excitedly.

"Saph, we met up two days ago, and every day before that." Eragon's tone was filled with humour. The girl immediately tried to protest but the older boy just laughed.

"Just kidding Saph, I'll meet you all in half an hour at the park?" Without waiting for confirmation he hung up. Sahpira always met him at the park.

ERAMURERAMUR

Saphira giggled and spun as her skirt flared outwards. Eragon briefly wondered whether the girl ever grew up, but pushed it away when she turned back to him with a semi-serious expression on her face.

"You okay?" she whispered. Eragon shuddered lightly; tomorrow was going to be _the_ day. It was _the _day that he asked the most beautiful girl in school out to have a cup of coffee. Sure, they were friends... but he was ready to take the next step and Saphira was going to be there for him, the whole time.

"I'll be able to do it," he murmured to his friend. Saphira laughed again and at once the serious sixteen year old had disappeared, in her place was the six year old spirit inside. Very scary for her beloved older and younger brothers, who, despite their closeness, were not quite used to her mood swings. The three boys watched in amusement at the only girl in their close knit circle spun around and laughed gleefully.

"Today is the greatest day in the whole of history!" she sang out. "I'm with my brothers and my bestest friend in the entire world!"

"And on drugs or something." They all spun around to look at a tall red head standing to the side. Saphira stopped and looked at the man in shock. He was almost like her, they seemed special in their own way. Together with Glaedr they would be a pretty strange sight to behold.

All were wild, they were feral. The way they walked seemed to scream that they were ready for something to come at any moment. Always on the edge, always waiting for the attack. Surprisingly, they all had the same opinion in hair. Saphira's blonde locks were streaked blue, this stranger had about seven strains of red throughout his and Glaedr's black mop had brass-like highlights in them. The stranger held out a hand, looking like he was waiting for Saphira to attack him.

"Thorn, just Thorn," he said coolly. Yet another similarity, whilst Oromis took on the name Bromson after his adopted father, the two younger siblings were not allowed.

"Well... Just Thorn," Saphira said with a cheeky smile, "I'm Just Saphira, this is Just Glaedr, Oromis Bromson and Eragon Rider." The other man, Thorn, seemed less on edge. He shook the various hands and looked at Oromis and Eragon carefully, assessing them on the spot. Eventually he seemed happy with what he saw and nodded to himself. Eragon couldn't help but shiver, he couldn't help but shudder under the red eyes of the older boy.

"Nice to meet you all," he said deeply. Eragon was momentarily thrown by the power behind his voice, the true staggering power of the Old Kind. Eragon bowed immediately, Saphira and her brothers watching on in utter confusion.

"It is an honour," Eragon said humbly.

"Eragon Rider, son of Morzan, son of Galbatorix?" Thorn asked after a short moment.

"Yes, but what has that dot to do with anything?" Saphira said, rudely.

"Everything," Thorn murmured to himself. Then he left.

ERAMURERAMUR

"I don't believe him!" the girl raved. "He was arrogant; rude... looked down on us!"

"I thought you rather liked him," Oromis said with a chuckle. Saphria spun around and glared.

"That was before he analysed you and Eragon, and pointed out his family tree? Who does that?" she snarled out. Eragon just sat down on the edge of the bench as she paced back and forth, in another rage. He considered telling her, telling them. But it wasn't allowed. Telling them of the Old Kind, the Old Magic was forbidden. He was lucky to know; only because of his father and his grandfather could he know about the secrets of the world that was.

"Just relax," he said quietly.

"And you!" she spun around. "You, you _bowed_to him? Why would you do that? Was it something that us mere orphans do not understand? Why would you do that? What the hell were you thinking?" Eragon closed his eyes and counted to ten, slowly and painfully. Yet, still the girl ranted on and on. He pushed himself abruptly.

"No, but it's something that I doubt you will ever understand! Just like the reason you don't have a last name. Okay? It's more than just me and you here. Okay? It's more than this small world. It's so much more." He walked off quickly, ignoring the hurt and outraged cries of his best friend. He was internally raging as he walked through the streets. He could still hear Saphira, calling after him, wanting to talk to him. But he just kept going until he reached the entrance to his house. He saw the car parked in the driveway and grinned.

His dad was home.

"Eragon!" his father's voice rang through the house. Eragon cringed slightly, either his was in trouble or it was something a lot more dangerous than that.

"Yeah Dad?" he reply shakily.

"I'm stuck!" Morzan yelled back. Eragon blinked in shock, he cautiously walked up the stairs into his father's study. He walked in and could not help laughing, his father was standing there helplessly with his hand stuck in a gap in the staircase.

"Do I want to know?" Eragon said as he reached over to tug his dad's hand out.

"No, not really," Morzan said with a grin. They pulled his hand out and Eragon poked the wrist slightly.

"You'll be fine, what are you doing here so early?" he asked cheerfully.

"Well, I wanted to tell you in person," Morzan said gravely. Eragon froze as he heard the change in his father's tone.

"Firstly, Angela said that _they_ are going to return." Eragon gasped quietly, the signs were obvious but to hear the message of the seer was something different. "Secondly, your grandfather is in the hospital. It's nothing serious, just over-working. His agent has forced him to rest. Meanwhile, I've been called to go help him for the next few weeks and then when we're done we'll return." Eragon sat down heavily, his grandfather was a tough old man but he needed rest.

"Of course, go now. I'll be fine. Try and get him back here as soon as you can," Eragon said urgently.

"But, I've seen you off to school on the first day every year since you were six," Morzan protested. Eragon was also a bit nervous about this. It wasn't that he needed his father to see him off safely anymore; it was tradition.

"I'll be fine; we'll make it up one day. Just make sure that Pop's okay," he said again. Morzan nodded and went to pack, Eragon desperately wanted to go with him. But Galbatorix Rider had always emphasised the importance of schooling for his grandson. He would have rathered if Eragon called every day, which is what the boy intended to do.

"I thought you were going to see Saphira or something," Morzan called out as he packed his bags.

"I did, we got into an argument."

"What about?"

"The Old Kind, she was asking questions again," he said bitterly.

"Don't worry, soon she'll understand that you cannot tell her your secrets." Eragon reflected on his father's wise words and smiled quietly. "Now go back and explain to her that you can't tell her and say sorry." Eragon nodded to himself and together they brought the bags to the station wagon that Morzan had bought years ago. Eragon hugged his dad with one arm before releasing him and waved as his father drove away.

ERAMURERAMUR

"I'm so stupid!" Saphira moaned to herself. Her two brothers sighed and watched on as she paced back and forth. "I shouldn't have pushed him, teen years and I'm still pushing him."

"Saph, just relax, it'll be fine. It's always fine," Oromis assured her. He smiled when he saw the jogging form of the tanned boy coming closer. Eragon sighed and hugged Saphira lightly, she realised it was Eragon and sagged into him.

"Sorry," she said quietly. Eragon rubbed her back lightly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I know that we were raised differently. And one day you will have to find out about this. But I can't tell you, not now." She nodded into his shoulder and pulled away. "He was rather good looking, don't you think?" Saphira laughed loudly and immediately her personality switched again.

"Well, yeah... He was very good looking, shame about the personality though!" she said, smiling.

"So, what do we want to do?" Glaedr said with a laugh, glad his sister was back to 'normal'. "Grab a coffee? Go to the park? Movies?" Saphira thought about it, taking charge as per usual.

" Let's grab a coffee, then go to see that new vampire movie," she said carefully. The boys nodded, if a bit pensively. The thought of the vampire movie should have attracted them in, but from what they heard it was more romance then gore.

ERAMURERAMUR

They all walked out of the cinema with mixed emotions. Saphira was going on about the bodies of the wolves that featured in the movie, Oromis was thinking about the shots of Italy, the only thing that interested him in the entire movie, and Eragon was thinking about the vampire aristocracy, wondering how it would have worked. Glaedr shivered as he walked out of the cinema, he thought about the forest and the landscape shots. He could just imagine the wind rushing around him while the beautiful landscapes past next to him, above him. Below him.

It wasn't something that he often thought about, he never thought about the world like that. But now he was, he could almost feel the world moving beneath his feet, he could feel the air blowing through his hair and imagined it flowing all around him.

"-dr....GLAEDR!" He turned to look at his sister who looked exasperated. "Dad wants us back before sunset or something." Sure enough the sun was creeping back down to the edge of the horizon. They waved at Eragon before leaving the boy on the side of the road. He walked in the opposite direction from the siblings, trying to get back before it was dark. The dark was dangerous. You didn't want to get caught in the dark, not here.

ERAMURERAMUR

The next morning Eragon walked into the school and headed to the office where Angela and Brom were waiting for him to welcome the new student. He knew that he had quite a while until they actually needed him so he was willing to wait outside the room until the new kid was ready. He froze when Arya Elve smiled at him from across the hall. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly.

"How was your holiday?" she asked cheerfully.

"It was good," he said. He quickly took in the beauty of Arya, her green eyes that were always kind. She was slightly shorter than him, lean and tanned. It was a complete contrast to her sun-bleached hair. To Eragon she was flawless, a true beauty in a world of darkness. She was his light and that was among the reasons that he wanted to ask her out in a few mere hours. "You?"

"It was brilliant," she replied. They stopped when the door opened to let the new students in the school out. Out first walked a very tanned girl with chocolate eyes and black hair. She smiled and shook hands with Arya.

"I'm Nasuda," she said. Arya welcome her and the two girls walked off, nodding at Eragon as they went by. Eragon fidgeted as he waited for the new student to come out. When he did, Eragon froze.

The boy was around the same height as him, but that was where the similarities ended. The other boy had long shaggy, straight hair. Eragon's fingers twitchedm he found himself desperately wanting to run his fingers through it. He pulled his fingers in and surveyed the boy again. He was pale as opposed to the tan that most people had in this area, lean and slightly muscled. Eragon swallowed as he realised that he underestimated in his last statement. This boy was very fit and had a perfect covering of muscles. He wondered if he was drooling slightly and wiped his mouth to be sure.

There was something else as well, there was something about the way that he stood. He seemed, _dark_... that was the only way that he could describe him. He had a darkness that seemed to suck in the light, his dark eyes glimmered with power and Eragon found himself getting drawn in. There was a need that pulled Eragon to this male. It made him _want_ the male in a way he had never done before.

One thing was for sure, Eragon Rider was never going to look at Arya Elve again, not after he saw Murtagh Flyte.

* * *

Well, hope you liked it. Please, do tell.


End file.
